


【微海鲜组】奇迹之年 Annus Mirabilis

by die_Nachthexen



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Inspired by The Battle of Quiberon Bay, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen
Summary: 1759年11月谢伊在法国近海打赢了一场传奇战役——基伯龙湾海战。同年12月31日，他与海尔森一起回顾这一年
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway





	【微海鲜组】奇迹之年 Annus Mirabilis

**Author's Note:**

> *这篇文的灵感来自于叛变游戏的一场传奇战役，基伯龙湾海战。这场海战在历史上真实发生过，想了解具体战役经过的朋友可以看我之前写的一篇考据文http://www.acslash.club/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=88&extra=
> 
> *海参在文的后半部分出场

【1】

1759年11月20日

“船长，法国舰队出现了！”吉斯特放下了手中的望远镜。

穿过浓云和大雨，谢伊早已看到东南方法军的白色鸢尾十字帆。11月15日他的莫琳根号已经和英国皇家海军上将爱德华·霍克的舰队在法国布列塔尼的布雷斯特会和。不料因为天气恶劣，布雷斯特到目的地瓦讷之间短短的航程，他们航行了将近五天。

“今天的风浪太大了，船长!”站在瞭望台上的水手惊恐地大喊。雨幕令布列塔尼近海水天相接，狂风和巨浪带着毁天灭地的气势席卷而来。莫琳根单薄的船身似乎承受着大海无穷无尽的怒火，随时都会被惊涛骇浪吞没。

“今天不是适合航海的天气，”谢伊暗暗感叹。扫视了一圈在甲板上待命的船员和在桅杆上执勤的观察员，谢伊朗声说道，“但是我们别无选择，紧跟霍克上将的皇家乔治号，满帆前进！”

吉斯特艰难地在船身颠簸中稳住身形，“船长，授勋爵士真的在法军统帅德·孔夫朗侯爵的皇家太阳号上？”

谢伊眯起双眼，“九月我们攻下魁北克时，我的线人就告诉我授勋爵士跟随法国兄弟会的船去了法国，”双手扶住船舵，谢伊看向吉斯特，“德·孔夫朗侯爵应该是得到了舒瓦瑟尔公爵授意，暗中和法国兄弟会展开了合作。”

谢伊听到主桅上执勤的观察员的声音从上方传来，“船长，霍克上将给了信号，让我们向东南方驶入基伯龙湾，继续追击法军舰队！”谢伊抹了一把脸上的雨水，“听从霍克上将的命令，向基伯龙湾方向前进！”

驶入基伯龙湾后，似是因为主场优势，法军舰队不再向瓦讷港方向撤退，而是主动迎敌。“是超凡号！”吉斯特大喊，“她还带着几艘火船！”

作为经验丰富的船长，谢伊立即想出了对策，“迫击炮就位！一定不能让那些火船接近我们！”超凡号是一艘有着50门火炮的庞然大物，虽然有霍克上将的旗舰在前吸引火力，但谢伊十分清楚超凡号会给莫琳根号带来何种程度的伤害。

英军舰队的战列舰和巡航舰分散开来，将带头冲锋的英军旗舰皇家乔治号和谢伊的莫琳根号包围在阵列中心。迫击炮弹从皇家乔治号和莫琳根号飞向超凡号，如流星划过天际。炮弹带着火星重重砸向超凡号，透过望远镜，谢伊看到超凡号上已有许多船员在第一轮攻击中丧命，甲板也已残破不堪。

在莫琳根号的第二轮迫击炮攻击中，霍克上将的皇家乔治号与一艘护卫舰已经靠近了超凡号的右舷。超凡号的甲板上燃起火光，水手们在慌乱中试图扑灭大火。然而他们的努力无法改变超凡号的命运，大量海水迅速从低层炮门涌进炮台甲板。超凡号船身在巨浪中支离破碎，桅杆也在巨浪中折断，最终被大海吞没。

看到超凡号被皇家乔治号击沉，莫琳根号的船员忍不住发出了一阵阵欢呼。虽然法国近海的天气仍在与他们作对，风浪丝毫没有减弱的迹象，但船员们心头的阴霾被刚才的胜利一扫而空。观察到又有法军军舰来袭，谢伊沉声说道，“是敬畏号！法军的第三纵队冲我们来了！”

航行至基伯龙湾的途中，通过线人提供的情报，谢伊已经摸清了此次法军舰队的实力。即使敬畏号只是第三纵队的主力战舰，但有着80门火炮的她丝毫不弱于法军旗舰——德·孔夫朗侯爵的皇家太阳号。

“船长，敬畏号要发射迫击炮了！”吉斯特指向东南方的庞然大物。

此刻莫琳根号已经进入敬畏号的火力范围内，若是被敬畏号的迫击炮弹命中，定会顷刻间尸骨无存。谢伊十分清楚，他需要驾驶莫琳根号迅速接近敬畏号，想办法凭借莫琳根号出色的机动能力灵活取胜。

谢伊打上右满舵，让莫琳根号全速驶向敬畏号。接近敬畏号左舷后，谢伊立刻下令开火齐射。当距离足够近，莫琳根号经过加强的侧舷炮成功使得敬畏号左舷出现了弱点。执掌转轮炮的水手成功命中了敬畏号的弱点，木片飞溅，谢伊看到敬畏号船身已经出现破损。

“船长，霍克上将的皇家乔治号被皇家太阳号和几艘护卫舰包围了！”吉斯特透过望远镜监控着英军舰队其他船只的战况。

“我们只能自己面对敬畏号了，”为了躲避敬畏号的第二轮攻击，谢伊打上左满舵，“她一定会葬身在这片法国水域！”

快速航行至敬畏号后方，谢伊发现了敬畏号的又一个弱点。这里的装甲较为薄弱，而且敬畏号也没有装备船尾燃油以击退后方来袭的船只。“船首炮就位！”谢伊迅速下令。尽管船首炮的火力相比侧舷炮和迫击炮弱了很多，但也给敬畏号造成了致命伤害。

敬畏号并没有因为船尾收到的伤害而放慢速度，她的船员很快扑灭了船尾的大火。“真是个麻烦的家伙，”看到敬畏号绕到了莫琳根号左侧，吉斯特无奈地连连摇头。

“看来她还是想领教我的侧舷炮的威力，”谢伊评价道。作为一位在短短两三年内征服了许多大型战舰，在北大西洋令人闻风丧胆的船长，谢伊有自信让敬畏号成为下一个海底亡魂。

莫琳根号侧舷炮齐齐射向敬畏号，敬畏号左侧船身瞬间火光大作。“她支撑不了多久了！”谢伊朝船员们大喊。看到莫琳根号已与敬畏号拉开一段距离，谢伊立刻下令，“迫击炮就位！”他预估敬畏号无法再承受一轮迫击炮攻击。

如谢伊所料，迫击炮弹给了敬畏号致命一击。也许是因为恰巧有炮弹引燃了敬畏号上存放的火药，在震耳欲聋的爆炸声中，敬畏号瞬间被大火吞噬，很快便沉没在海中。

天阴得更重了一些，浓云使得基伯龙湾的海水颜色更加深沉。深秋罕见的大雨也没有减弱的迹象，雨水在莫琳根号的甲板上汇成了水流。

“船长，皇家太阳号有撤退迹象！”吉斯特及时向谢伊报告战况。确认了法军旗舰皇家太阳号的确是在向南边撤退，谢伊迅速做出决定，“霍克上将的皇家乔治号还在与无畏号战斗，我们继续追击皇家太阳号！”

在之前的战斗中莫琳根号也有了不小的损伤，她的船舷遍布伤痕，船头撞角也有了一些破损。不过她还没有失去攻击和行动能力，依然可以在法国近海的风暴中穿行。

时间到了下午五点钟。这个季节太阳落山很早，再加上暴风雨天气的影响，天色渐渐暗了下来。前方皇家太阳号的白色船帆在深色调的浓云和海水中十分显眼，借助望远镜，谢伊看到了站在甲板上的法军统帅德·孔夫朗侯爵，还有他的目标，授勋爵士。

谢伊立即命令船员们用船首炮攻击皇家太阳号尾部，可惜两艘船之间的大浪让炮弹偏移了方向，船首炮只给皇家太阳号的船尾造成了不痛不痒的伤害。雨比莫琳根号和敬畏号激战时小了很多，但风浪却诡异地越来越大，莫琳根号不断被大浪抛起又落下，船身骨架发出一阵阵低鸣。

“该死！法国水域从来没有过这么恶劣的天气，我都要怀疑法国佬是不是给大海施了魔法！”吉斯特忍不住咒骂道，他险些在船身摇晃时摔倒在地。

听到吉斯特的抱怨，谢伊没有答话。他若有所思地盯着前方的皇家太阳号，双手紧紧握住船舵。

“放救生艇，”谢伊的话语总是这样简洁，“吉斯特，你带着小伙子们去就近的避风港。”

吉斯特难以置信地瞪大双眼，“船长，你疯了吗？你难道想一个人面对皇家太阳号和那个授勋爵士？”

“这是一个船长的命令，”谢伊很少用这样的语气说话，“带他们走，快！”

谢伊忠心耿耿的大副没有选择服从他的命令，“完全没必要这样，船长，”吉斯特左手抓住莫琳根号的船舵，“前面海域的浪太大了，莫琳根号今天受了伤，如果继续追击皇家太阳号，你和她都会葬身海底的！”

谢伊对吉斯特的话无动于衷，他激动地冲吉斯特大喊，“我们不能让授勋爵士逃走，他可能带着先行者之盒！”

吉斯特示意谢伊不要再说下去，“不要再说你的运气操之在你之类的话，船长，我们不能看着你白白送死。”吉斯特继续说道，“我们一定还有机会抓到授勋爵士，再说，大团长一定不希望你做无谓的牺牲。”

谢伊的理智战胜了冲动，看到在甲板和桅杆上忙碌的船员，他感到了自己身为船长的责任。“你说得对，吉斯特。我们今晚先找就近港口修整，明天再继续搜寻皇家太阳号。”

世间的事情总是这样戏剧性，差点令莫琳根号粉身碎骨的暴风雨在一夜之间平息，狂风暴雨和惊涛骇浪都消失得无影无踪。11月21日清晨六点半，莫琳根号迎着晨曦准时起航。谢伊沿着海岸线向东南航行，小心地穿行于暗礁之间。大约一个小时后，谢伊终于发现了皇家太阳号的踪迹。

他们来得有些迟了。还没有靠近海岸，谢伊就看到了漫天的火光。皇家太阳号搁浅在了一片沙滩上，她已经被她的船长和船员抛弃，漂亮的船身被熊熊大火吞噬。

冲天的火焰盖过了太阳的光芒，谢伊在莫琳根号上默默看着燃烧的皇家太阳号，直到她在大火中彻底化为一堆丑陋的黑色焦炭。

“没想到德·孔夫朗和授勋爵士竟然忍心烧掉他们的船，”吉斯特抱着双臂，嫌弃地摇了摇头。上下打量了一下默默不语的谢伊，吉斯特继续说道，“看来不是每个船长都像你一样爱护你的姑娘。”

谢伊的目光依然锁定着皇家太阳号，“授勋爵士还是逃走了，”他握紧了右拳，指节因为过于用力而微微发白。

吉斯特拍了拍谢伊的右肩，“你已经做得很好了，船长。至少你在基伯龙湾重创了法军舰队，依我看，他们很难再在大西洋组织起像样的攻击了。”

看着皇家太阳号的遗骸，谢伊叹了口气，“如果昨天的天气更好一些，或者白昼再长一些，我就有机会全歼法军舰队。”

  
【2】

1759年12月31日

莫琳根号停泊在哈利法克斯的港口修整。几名船员在修补左舷的破损部位，还有一些船员在擦拭甲板。虽然已经到了正午，但阳光还是十分惨淡。有几艘船离开了码头，驶向漂着浮冰的海面。

谢伊轻扣莫琳根号船长室的大门，“Sir?”。“请进。”得到了海尔森的允许，他走进船长室。

海尔森站在世界地图前，背对着船长室大门。未等谢伊走近，海尔森便开口说道，“听说上个月你在基伯龙湾击败了德·孔夫朗侯爵的舰队。”

听到海尔森的话，谢伊愣了一秒，又很快回过神来，“Sir，最后我还是让德·孔夫朗和授勋爵士逃走了。再说，霍克上将才是总指挥官，他的领导起了很大作用……”

海尔森转过身面对谢伊，“不用这样谦虚，谢伊，我看了基伯龙湾战役的作战报告。解决最主要的两艘战舰，敬畏号和皇家太阳号的功劳都在你。”

谢伊仍然站在原地，“自从授勋爵士在基伯龙湾逃走后，这一个月以来，我还没有他的消息。”

海尔森扶了扶三角帽，示意谢伊走到他身边。他们站在谢伊的世界地图前，海尔森指向北大西洋的位置，“”你在基伯龙湾的胜利帮了我们很大的忙，谢伊。从今往后法军舰队很难在北大西洋发动大型攻击，海上的战争快要结束了。

谢伊看向地图上的法国近海，“霍克上将的舰队还在布列塔尼沿海封锁着法军舰队，我们取得了在北大西洋的绝对主宰。”看着海尔森，谢伊小心翼翼地开口道，“Sir。接下来您想去哪里？我的意思是，虽然我们这次来魁北克是搜寻授勋爵士的踪迹，但我们应该有很多时间在沿岸的港口短暂停留。”

海尔森挑眉，“这件事情应该是我征求你的意见才对，寇马克船长，毕竟大海是你的主场。”顿了顿，他接着说，“就按你的意思来吧，你想去哪里就去哪里。”

看到船长室左边墙壁上挂着谢伊收藏的手枪，海尔森走近了它们，取下了一把黄铜枪管，有着海盗黄金时代风格的燧发手枪。因为年代久远，枪管已经有些生锈。

“没想到你还喜欢收集手枪，”海尔森把玩了几下那把手枪，又把它放回了原位。

谢伊不好意思地抓了抓头发，“只是一个微不足道的爱好罢了。”

海尔森仍然看着那几把手枪，似是陷入了回忆，“这把枪让我想起了父亲。每年十二月我都会经常想起他，想起那个噩梦一般的十岁生日。”

谢伊没有主动问过海尔森父亲的事情，但通过海尔森平时的只言片语，还有刺杀阿德瓦勒时他的反应，谢伊渐渐拼凑出了整个故事。和海尔森截然相反的是，他的父亲爱德华·肯威是一名传奇刺客，名震加勒比海的大海盗，近半个世纪前的公海之王。每当海尔森提起他的父亲，谢伊都能明显感到大团长的悲伤情绪。

“我很抱歉听到这个，”谢伊也被海尔森的情绪感染。

海尔森摆了摆手，“这么多年过去了，我已经接受了现实，也接受了命运的安排。”他接着说道，“西印度群岛仍在西班牙人手中，我们迟早要夺回加勒比海。我预计两三年内我们就要和他们发生冲突，我想我们将来会有机会去哈瓦那，金士顿，说不定会发现一些关于我父亲的秘密。”

去哈利法克斯散心的船员们陆续回到了莫琳根号，他们闲聊说笑的声音透过甲板传入了船长室。“Sir，”谢伊走近海尔森，“我想好我们要去哪里了。”

海尔森转过身面对谢伊，谢伊认真地说，“我想带您看看我见过的奇景，大团长。北极光，座头鲸，冰山雪原，那些都是真正的奇迹。”

听到谢伊的话，海尔森眼中有光芒闪烁，“你刚才的话，还有你九月在魁北克、上个月在法国基伯龙湾的大捷给了我灵感。我终于给我的年终总结想好了标题。”

“您想到的标题是？”谢伊试探地开口。

“Annus Mirabilis，”海尔森答道，“我要把它命名为‘奇迹之年’。”

（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> 标题为什么要叫奇迹之年/Annus Mirabilis：七年战争中，英国在1759年于欧洲，北美，印度战场取得了众多胜利，基伯龙湾海战即是其中之一。1759年的诸多胜仗基本奠定了英国在七年战争的胜利。因此这一年被称为“Annus Mirabilis”（拉丁文），意为years of wonders/victories。


End file.
